Report 1170
Report #1170 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: ChaoteSign Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Jun 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 2. Problem: Paradigmatics ChaoteSign gives 1/8 universal dmp for the first 9 hits, then completely absorbs the damage of the 10th hit. This mechanic is unnecessarily clunky. It is nearly impossible to make strategic use of this ability in both PvE and PvP, given the unreliability of counting 'hits', its meager benefit while working, and plain bad luck. This report seeks to alter this ability to be more suitable for use, yet retain the over all idea behind the ability. The overhaul didn't exactly improve this situation either. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make chaotesign an almost-permanent defense that chance a low chance of providing a full 8/8 universal defense, after which it will then fade and needs to be put back up again. No more counting business. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Alter ChaoteSign to be a defense you put up for 2p. While the defense is up, hits that damage the user will be absorbed and charge up the sign (1/8 universal, like right now). Once the sign is fully charged, the sign will give a room message (ex: The chaote sign on your forehead burns brightly!), giving the user the ability to SHIFT CHAOTESIGN RELEASE (no eq cost, requires bal/eq to do, has a roomwide message as well), which will completely absorb the damage of the next hit that the user receives. This charge will last 10-30s, then fade (will require charging up again) to lessen potential prepping effect. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have chaotesign give increasing universal dmp after every hit, starting from 1/8 and ending at 8/8, for a total of 8 hits. After which, chaotesign fades and needs to be put back up again. No more damage absorption chance. Just increased tankiness per hit. Player Comments: ---on 6/13 @ 02:47 writes: With this change, the user will no longer have to 'count' hits, adds strategic value to skill, -and- maintains the theme of the ability. ---on 6/24 @ 08:51 writes: No to these current solutions (charge up to get a 'get out of damage free' card). Among other things, it invalidates chemancers, with their high-risk, blatant, and exactly timeable setups. Woodchemancers don't need any more trashing. ---on 6/24 @ 23:20 writes: Good catch. I've specified a 3rd person room message (to make it easier to knock out when it goes up) and shortened the window of time before it fades. I think that addresses your issues. ---on 6/12 @ 04:16 writes: Other solutions welcome. Chaotesign isn't very practical. ---on 6/12 @ 16:37 writes: My previous concern about negating important and costly burst damage still applies, even with a 3rd person message. It's trivial to count the seconds and activate it within a window that will break -wood 10p bursts with this skill. ---on 6/13 @ 00:34 writes: Solution 2 should negate Enyalida's concerns if it's a 10 second window before fading. The -chemancer would see the message, wait a second or two, then fire their big 10p skill and don't have to be concerned with the damage being absorbed ---on 6/13 @ 03:34 writes: Sol 2 & 3 sound okay. ---on 6/13 @ 06:07 writes: Solution 2 or 3 are both fine. If possible, a room wide message for when the chaotesign is fully charged and for when the illuminati activates it will be nice, in the case of solution 2. ---on 6/14 @ 01:10 writes: Clarify solution 2 - is it a message when it's finished charging, or that once released it'll only wait 10 seconds for an attack? If it's the former, it's probably alright. ---on 6/15 @ 02:35 writes: There will be a message when it's fully charged (then the thing will start ticking down) and when the para user starts it, per Lerad's suggestion. ---on 6/25 @ 03:29 writes: Solution 2. ---on 6/25 @ 04:14 writes: Oops, I had a typo, but chaotesign is actually 3/8. Still pretty minor, but I'm gonna outline it here for full disclosure.